


Why Are You In My Bed?

by notexactlylegal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Cashton, M/M, Muke - Freeform, One Shot, cashton fluff, cashton one shot, just fluff, m/m - Freeform, muke is mentioned, no smut really, they are not in the story tho, this is just cashton fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlylegal/pseuds/notexactlylegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum finds Ashton in his bed and he thinks he died, because this is probably how his heaven would look like </p><p>Calum is whipped for Ashton! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You In My Bed?

When Calum woke up he instantly knew that this wasn't his own bed. It was very comfortable, though, and the white blanket were covering his body but he was still a little bit cold. He opened his eyes and after a few moments, when his eyes had adjust to the dark, he could see he was in a hotel room. Right. They're on tour. Where they are? For now, Calum had no idea. Calum couldn't think straight. He wasn't hungover or anything. No. It was something else. He remembered watching a movie last night with Ashton.  
  
Ashton.  
  
Suddenly, all the memories from last night came back to Calum. Ashton was going on and on about wanting to have a movie night but no one was really interested. Calum said that he wanted to go out and Luke and Michael wanted to just hang out in Michael's hotel room. Alone. Both Calum and Ashton knew that they were doing a hell of a lot more than just 'hanging out'.  
  
Finally Calum agreed on a movie night, mainly because he just wanted Ashton to shut up. He was nervous. He didn't really want to go out. A movie night sounded perfect. Just not with Ashton. Not because he doesn't like Ashton or that he has a problem with the guy; it's the fact that he does like him. A lot.  
  
Whenever Ashton was around, Calum found it hard to breathe and since Ashton's in the same band as him, having the same friends as him (bandmates & crew) and are going on the same world tour as him that meant that Calum found it hard to breathe 24/7.  Calum just wanted to get rid of the feelings he had inside of him. They were never there those times he was actually alone or hanging out with other people than Ashton. Then he was fine! But as soon as Ashton walked in to the room, or someone even mentioned him; these feelings would come back. It really did felt like butterflies and his heart beated so fast.  
  
He also remembered a kiss.  
  
It was in the middle of the fourth movie. They were cuddling on the couch. Calum was spread out on the couch and Ashton was resting against him, with his back pressed against Calum's chest. They were now watching a horror movie and, honestly it wasn't scary it was just disturbing things happening. It was really gross.  
  
"What's happening now?" Ashton had asked. "Cal, what's hap- oh dear god her arm just fell off!" He shouted and span around so now his chest was pressed against Calum's chest and Ashton was hiding his face in Calum's neck. Calum had a hard time focusing on the movie when he had Ashton so close and he could feel Ashton's breath on his neck. It was too much.  
  
"Uhm.. her other arm just fell off. I think." Calum mumbled trying to make sense. He could hear Ashton's adorable giggle and he moved a little and reached for the remote and paused the movie without looking. He started to giggle again when he looked up at Calum.  
"What?" Calum asked confused.  
"Just the fact that you said 'think' sounded funny. How can you 'think' that her arm fell off, how can you not know?" Ashton giggled and Calum rolled his eyes. "Hey! Don't roll those gorgeous eyes at me, Hood!"  
  
Calum knew it was most likely a joke. Why wouldn't it be? But he still couldn't help to feel the butterflies come to live again after what he said.  
"I'll roll them when I feel the need to do so and in that case it was definitely in need."  
  
They were now just staring at each other, both of them with a playful smile on their faces. Calum didn't know if he was hallucinating but it kind of looked like Ashton was staring at his lips. Calum did the same. Soon he saw Ashton leading in and soon he could feel how Ashton pressed his lips against Calum's. If he though he had butterflies before - it was nothing compared to what he had now!  
  
Ashton's left hand grabbed Calum's neck and pulled him closer and then he carefully bit Calum's lower lip and made Calum gasp a little and gave Ashton's tongue a perfect access to sneak inside Calum's mouth. Ashton's tongue explored Calum's mouth and Calum had never been happier. After what felt like a lifetime, Ashton slowly, slowly pulled away and looked Calum in the eyes.

"That was nice." He simply said with an adorable smile on his face.  
"Yeah." Calum whispered.  
"We should totally do it again sometime." Ashton said and moved away from the couch. "I'm gonna use the bathroom and then I'm going to bed. I don't wanna watch this anymore - it's way to fucked up!"  
Calum felt like he was paralyzed.  
"Yeah, um, okay." He said and watched Ashton leave towards the bathroom.  
  
With two fingers he brushed over his lips where Ashton's had been just a few moments before. Calum now had a huge smile on his face. He was still on the couch when Ashton walked out of the bathroom and told him he could use it now. Calum quickly brushed his teeth and put cold water in face to cool him down. He then left the bathroom and was surprised to see Ashton in his bed. He was under the covers and his crazy hair was everywhere. He looked painfully adorable.  
  
"Excuse me, but why are you in my bed?" Calum asked and Ashton giggled.  
"Don't wanna sleep alone, cause' of the movie."  
"Huh." Calum smirked and he could see Ashton's sweats and T-shirt on the hotel floor. That meant that there was an almost naked Ashton Irwin in his bed. Oh my God.  
  
Calum walked over to the bed and took off his sweats and T-shirt and he saw how Ashton was basically eye-raping him. He went under the cover and immediately he felt an arm around his waist pulling him toward the middle of the bed. He then felt Ashton's warm skin against his own and he felt like he had died and this is his heaven.  
  
"I like this." Ashton whispered in Calum's ear and he could feel Ashton's heart against his back, beating really fast.  
"Me too. I like this a lot."  
-  
  
Calum half-sat up in the big hotel bed and looked around. He could see his clothes was spread across the room. He looked over to his left side and saw that it was empty. Empty? Was is all just a dream? It wouldn't have been the first time he had a dream about the drummer. Before Calum could start freaking out, Ashton walked in to the room in only boxers and with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"You're awake." He stated and went under the covers again and pulled Calum closer. The two of them giggled.  
"Yeah." Calum said happily. "Where were you? Was almost starting to think it was all just a dream."  
"Nope. Not a dream. I just needed to pee." Ashton said and pulled Calum's face closer so their noses were touching.  
  
"Remember what I said last night? About the kiss, that we should do it again?" Ashton asked nervously. Calum nodded slowly. "Well, do you wanna do it again?"

Calum moved his body so it fitted perfectly with Ashton's; his legs were tangled together with Ashton's and their chests were touching.  
"Wanna do it again?" Ashton asked again.  
"You don't ever have to ask me that question again." He said and pressed his lips to Ashton and everything felt right. Everything felt perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it at least a little :)


End file.
